Hanagumi
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: Marion una vez le explicó que siempre había creido que todas las mujeres son flores, sin importar que algunas jamás hayan sido tratadas como tal. MattyCentric. MattyMari implícito.
1. madrugada

**H**** a n a g u m i **

εïз

**

* * *

****#1** • **m**adяugađa •

* * *

**L**a madrugada es la hora de los secretos.

**M**atty ve la silhueta de Mari acercándose en la oscuridad, su cabello largo que brilla aún cuando no le llega luz, sus caderas demasiado estrechas, sus muñecas colgando de sus brazos sin vida, de lóbrega porcelana.

**L**a fiesta sigue, pero para ellas, ya ha terminado; Matty estaba harta de tanto ruido y besuqueos por todos lados y se escabulló hasta la habitación de los dueños de casa, cuyo hijo organizó la velada, se tendió con zapatillas y todo y se quedó recostada, mirando el techo negro. Escuchó cuando la puerta volvía abrirse, un sonido débil hundido bajo los gritos de festejo que atraviesan las paredes.

**M**atty siente cómo el colchón se hunde apenas, bajo el peso ligero de su amiga, al siente gatear tranquilamente, con movimientos adormecidos, hasta quedar junto a ella. Cuando la cabeza de Marion cae sobre la misma almohada, Matty ya sabe que seguramente Kanna está en una esquina manoseándose con algún chico.

**K**anna es mayor y sabe cómo pasarla bien; a Matty no le interesan esas cosas y Mari no puede, no se atrave a hablarle a alguien sin ninguna de sus dos amigas presente, aunque los chicos siempre le hablan: Mari prefiere quedarse con Kanna o como es más frecuente, con Matty.

**S**on hermanas, hermanas perdidas que debían conocerse porque, de lo contrario, sus vidas habrían sido peores todavía y eso no se puede, simplemente no. Habría sido ilegal, una pesadilla. Un jardín muerto.

**M**arion una vez le explicó que siempre había creido que todas las mujeres son flores, sin importar que algunas jamás hayan sido tratadas como tal. Matty, primero, sólo se rió un poco, burlona, imaginándose con un sombrero de enormes pétalos rodeando su propia cabellera pelirroja; sin embargo, en el fondo, supo que las cosas eran un poco como su amiga decía. A pesar de que ella misma no recordaba a nadie dándole agua o sol. O cariño.

**E**n medio de la penumbra y los gritos ahogados por las paredes de la alcoba, siente cómo Mari toma su mano suavemente, sin decir nada y la propia Matty se encarga de encerrar los dedos de su amiga con los propios.

**Y** ambas saben que no hay nada más dulce que permanecer de esa forma, sin pensar en el hecho de que queda un ínfimo puñado de horas para verse obligadas a volver a la realidad. Eso no importa en aquellos momentos.

**L**a madrugada es la hora de los secretos.


	2. amanecer

**H a n a g u m i **

εïз

* * *

**#2** • **a**māneceя •

* * *

**E**l amanecer no es más que una sonrisa falsa del cielo.

**L**os rayos de sol se vuelven verdaderos trozos de tormento que le golpean la cabeza cual martilleos incesantes; Matty se voltea cansinamente sobre la cama y de golpe, entiende que el descanso ha llegado a su fin y que ya es de día y que cuando se asome a la sala de aquella casa ajena, probablemente se encontrará con una verdadera catástrofe que estará feliz de no tener que arreglar.

**V**uelve a girar sobre sí misma, con leves escalofríos por no haberse tapado para dormir y sus ojos violáceos chocan contra el aún durmiente semblante de Mari, cuyo cabello se ve dorado a contraluz.

**T**odo el mundo sabe que Matty no es normal, no es como todos los demás ni tampoco lo son sus dos mejores amigas; quizá por cómo se visten o las cosas que hacen o dicen, quizá porque todos saben que ella terminó viviendo sola en una casa enorme y desde entonces, no hay quien la controle ni mucho menos, quien la entienda.

**O** por lo menos, eso parece.

**M**atty sabe, al despertarla con un par de zarandeos, que Mari es igual a ella, sólo que diferente: sabe lo que le ha tocado sentir y oír y callar y sabe que volver a casa no es precisamente un sueño, si no una realidad que no se controla ni se evita.

**B**ajan las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido, más que nada para no despertar a quienes usan los peldaños como colchones; la luz en el aire poco a poco va aumentando, el día comienza apenas comenzó y ellas ya están cansadas.

**S**alen de la casa sin molestarse en despedirse ni en buscar a Kanna, ella es la que se las arregla para encontrarlas más tarde, luego de cada juerga.

**S**e separan en una esquina de la calle, Matty ve en los ojos de Mari que a ella tampoco le apetece volver a su actual residencia, pero no hay nada que hacer, así son las cosas y no hay ningún lugar al que escapar.

**A**mbas se consuelan pensando que todo terminará algún día, que el sufrimiento es el telón de la felicidad y que ya se volverán a ver en la tarde o al día siguiente o cuando sea y esto finge ser una esperanza que las escuda contra todo.

**E**l amanecer no es más que una sonrisa falsa del cielo.


	3. mediodía

**H a n a g u m i **

εïз

* * *

**#3** • **m**єdiođía

* * *

**A**l mediodía, el sol pega tan fuerte que duele.

**L**a casa de Matty es oscura, oscura y enorme y vacía de todo signo de vida. Está llena de calabazas y de juguetes viejos, muchos rotos y todos cubiertos de polvo. Matty está tan sola que siempre hace mucho ruido, todo el tiempo, para que los ecos no dejen de escucharse y entonces, parezca como si alguien más estuviera viviendo su vida en ese mismo lugar, con ella.

**C**uando Kanna y Marion la visitan, la tristeza ya no cabe dentro de esa casa y se va a pasear, pero Matty siempre acaba igual: todos se marchan y ella vuelve a quedar sola.

**E**sa mañana, al llegar, permanece horas mirando por la ventana de la habitación más alta, que antes era de sus padres o sus abuelos, no lo recuerda. Observa a las personas que pasan bajo esa luz cristalina del cielo, historias que no conoce y nunca conocerá.

**Y** para no sentirse mal por ser ella y nadie más, sólo Matty, trata de pensar en cosas positivas, de recordar buenos momentos que le hayan sacado una sonrisa de verdad. Piensa en sus amigas y la prueba de álgebra que espera por ella y en las fugas de la escuela con Kanna y Marion, normalmente durante la tarde.

**A**lgunas cosas la vuelven violenta pero silenciosamente feliz, como cuando la figura de Mari aparece caminando lentamente sobre la calle, a lo lejos, luego de mucho tiempo, cuando ya Matty está lista para irse a la escuela. Matty sabe que la otra chica va por ella, para caminar juntas y encontrarse con Kanna en el portón gris. Y ésa es una de las alegrías que no cambia por nada: ni siquiera por las fiestas a las que asisten en días de semana.

**A**l mediodía, el sol pega tan fuerte que duele.


	4. crepúsculo

**H a n a g u m i **

εïз

* * *

**#4** • **c**rєpúscu**ℓ**o •

* * *

**E**l beso entre dos mundos se llama crepúsculo.

**E**l uniforme es tan incómodo que nunca lo han vestido como se debe: o lo complementan con medias largas, coloridas o rayadas o con abrigos vistosos o con estampados, lo que se pueda.

**E**s su estilo y su decisión y su condenada vida, por eso Kanna lleva cigarrillos para fumarlos en el baño y Mari no le responde a los profesores cuando estos le gritan que lo haga; por eso Matty no cambia su actitud ni su modo de dirigirse a los demás a pesar de las múltiples quejas.

**D**urante el recreo, Matty se escabulle hacia la sala de clases de su amiga rubia y juntas van por Kanna, que está un piso más arriba, durmiendo sobre el pupitre. Luego, las tres buscan a Hao en el rincón más apartado del patio, donde las cámaras no alcanzan a captar nada ni los inspectores se molestan en merodear.

**H**ao, con su cabello largo anti-normas escolares y esa sonrisa que Matty constató que a Marion le gusta ver esbozada, les entrega una bolsa de cartón llena de lápices gruesos de pasta. Después, suena la campana para volver a las aulas y el chico se despide y se va y una a una, ellas hacen lo mismo, luego de haber decidido quién se quedaría con el paquete.

**N**o son lápices comunes: no escriben o tienen tinta siquiera; la cocaína que Hao trafica para ayudar a un primo suyo cabe perfectamente dentro de los tubos plásticos, llenos de diseños juveniles por fuera y por dentro, llenos de veneno. Veneno que la gente paga bien.

**S**alen de la escuela sin haber aprendido nada nuevo, porque siempre supieron que la droga vende; el sol se pone y las dos menores se separan de Kanna en la esquina de siempre y Mari suele pasar un rato en casa de Matty, para descansar juntas, recostadas contra las calabazas gigantes del pasillo, a veces conversando, a veces no.

**E**l universo diurno y luminoso se extingue con un cálido roce de manos y llega el mundo lunar, donde todo es peligro, éxtasis y festejo.

**E**l beso entre dos mundos se llama crepúsculo.


	5. ángelus

**H a n a g u m i **

εïз

* * *

**#5** • **á**иġeluş •

* * *

**C**uando las nubes púrpura se marchan, el ángelus lanza sus estrellas.

**M**aquillaje, bragas negras y collares; Kanna, Matty y Mari se arreglan sin mucha ceremonia, por la costumbre. La cocaína ya no está oculta dentro de los lápices, sino que repartida en pequeñas bolsitas de a medio gramo cada una, tal y como Hao les enseñó. Kanna trajo otros productos que consiguió durante su jornada de clases.

**N**o fue ella quien les dijo a Matty y a Mari cómo vender drogas; Matty siempre lo hizo, desde que tuvo contacto con su primer lulo de yerba y como si fuera algo natural en el ser humano, siguió haciéndolo al conocer a Mari, que aprendió observando. Kanna no se hizo problema, porque siempre está falta de dinero.

**S**alir a la calle que ya pierde todo ápice de luz es refrescante, el frío se cuela por entre las minifaldas y los pantaloncitos cortos con cadenas y el esmalte negro recién seco sobre las uñas atrapa cada ventisca y ésta permanece en las manos.

**K**anna les dice cómo evitar que les pidan identificación, esta noche toca un club nuevo donde no conocen a los guardias. Mari camina junto a Matty, juega distraídamente con su cabello largo sujeto en dos coletas, canturrea una cancioncita sin ritmo y Matty termina por darle uno de sus chicles, le exaspera tanta cancioncita. Además, sabe que a Mari le gusta el sabor a uva.

**L**legan afuera del club, Kanna estrecha la mano del tipo que está en la puerta, Matty puede ver cómo le sonríe y lo siguiente que pasa es que pueden entrar. Luego, la mayor les explica que por tres gramos - se los puso en la mano al estrechársela-, podrán entrar al local hasta que la dosis se le haya terminado.

**M**ari lleva dos anillos con calaveras y un bolso negro con un montón de cosas inútiles: su muñeco favorito, delineador de ojos negro, dados, cigarros de chocolate y un encendedor que ya no sirve, el que le pidió a Matty hace tiempo y siempre mantiene consigo porque sí.

**E**ra el encendedor preferido de Matty, anaranjado como su cabello y cristalino como las lágrimas que nunca nadie la vio soltar. Mari lo guarda, porque en cierto modo, es como estar siempre con su amiga. Siempre.

**C**uando las nubes púrpura se marchan, el ángelus lanza sus estrellas.


	6. medianoche

**H a n a g u m i **

εïз

* * *

**#6** • **m**eđiaиo¢he •

* * *

**C**ada medianoche es un nuevo comienzo.

**M**ari se queda con la yerba, Kanna, con la nieve y Matty se encarga de las anfetaminas.

**E**l lugar está lleno, lleno de gente enamorada, ebria, desesperada por pasarla bien, cansada; posibles compradores que les llenarán los bolsillos.

**L**as tres se separan y el juego comienza, la que venda más se gana un obsequio de Hao- anfetas o chocolates-, aunque siempre terminan compartiéndolo todo.

**M**atty va por la periferia del mar de gente que baila al ritmo de gritos ajenos y acordes desafinados, bajo esas luces de colores que le recuerdan que hace tiempo que ella misma no se droga.

**L**os minutos corren y corren, su mercancía se está agotando y los billetes abundan. Y no es que Matty sepa el secreto universal sobre cómo vender, no cree que exista tal; lo que ella sí sabe es a quién venderle, qué tipo de personas podría buscar lo que ella tiene. Y es pan comido.

**L**uego de dar dos vueltas a la pista de baile, entiende que deberá esperar hasta la llegada de nuevas víctimas y decide salir por el callejón de atrás a fumar o algo, la música ruidosa le gusta sólo cuando está sola. Pasa por una esquina donde Kanna, rodeada de quinceañeros, hace una demostración de cómo inhalar la coca sin que te queden restos debajo de la nariz.

**A**l exterior, el aire no ha cambiado, no está ni más ni menos frío que cuando llegaron al local. El callejón está muy tranquilo en comparación al interior que acaba de abandonar y Matty tarda en divisar el humo gris que viene desde atrás de unas cajas sucias.

**L**lega hasta el rincón humeante; Mari está sentada sobre el suelo, fumando marihuana sin la menor expresión en el rostro. A juzgar por las bolsas vacías a sus pies, Matty deduce que pueden haberla asaltado o quizá, ya lo ha vendido todo.

**N**o pregunta, le vale saber. Lo que sí hace es acercarse más y sentarse junto a ella, siente el brazo helado de la rubia rozándole el propio y aquel gesto le provoca una inexplicable calidez. Mari, sin decir nada tampoco, recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

**E**n algún lugar lejano, una iglesia, tal vez, suenan doce campanadas, el final de un día y el inicio de uno nuevo.

**C**ada medianoche es un nuevo comienzo.


End file.
